


Since you´ve been gone

by WeirdlyMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam wrote a letter, Gabe ran away, Reunion, That´s it literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdlyMe/pseuds/WeirdlyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel disappeared. No note, no warning, no nothing. But then a letter comes, and changes everything. And Sam learns that hope isn´t something you should give up on. Because people don´t just disappear, others just stop looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since you´ve been gone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had an unfortunate incident with my last story, so I had to take it down, and therefore lost my grade. Now my teacher messaged me yesterday and said that if I had a story up by midnight tonight, that would stand as my grade. So since I didn´t have a lot of time, it´s pretty bad, but please bare with me:

_So it´s been four months now, four months since you disappeared and left behind chaos. One month now since the police stopped looking and told us to move on. I don´t know why you left, I don´t understand how or why you did it, but I know that something has been missing ever since you went away._

_Sometimes……. Sometimes I almost wish you were dead, because at least if you were dead there would be a reason why you left us._

_But then again, if you were actually dead, I think I would die too, living without you is just too hard. Without any news, at least I can still hope that you´re alive, even though that would mean you left me._

_Dean´s pissed you know, he´ll probably punch you if you ever come back, but then again I probably won´t stop him from doing so either. Because you know if it was only I who got hurt in this, I wouldn´t really care, but you hurt Cas too. He´s been a shell of himself ever since you left, like he´s still going through the motion, but nobody´s home you know? It´s been awful watching him like this, and I just wish you would come back. If not for me, then for him._

_I´m kinda mad too, I guess, but I don´t really know what to feel anymore. The others are saying that I´ve lost weight, and I guess I have, but eating didn´t have first priority when we were still looking for you. And now it´s just become one of those forgettable things, one of those things that I know I should do, but always put off and then forget about. Sleeping is kinda hard when someone you love is gone you know. I don´t think I´ve gotten more than two hours every night._

_I´m terrified of what might have happened to you, and I´m terrified for what you might have done too._

_I wish you would give us, give me, a sign that you´re still alive._

_I keep imagining that one day, you´ll come back and never leave._

_I miss you_

\---------------

Golden eyes teared up as they read the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time since it arrived, six months ago. He´d had a reason to leave, and it had been for everyone´s best. But reading the letter made him doubt his decision, it was the reason he came back after almost a year of staying away, and it was the reason he was now standing outside a door he hadn´t thought he´d ever see again.

The golden haired man took a deep breath, before knocking at the door in front of him, hoping that the man in the apartment behind the door would at least give him a chance to explain before sending him away. He was dancing from foot to foot, and getting ready to leave when there was a sound from inside. Suddenly the door opened, and he was looking into a face, more tired and haggard looking since the last time he saw it, but the man in front of him still had the same kind hazel eyes that had made him fall in love all those years ago.

“Hi, Sammich” he said, and got worried when he saw an already pale face getting impossibly whiter, and kind eyes turning wide with shock.

Sam left out a breath, and with it, the name of a man he thought he´d never see again;

“Gabriel”

**Author's Note:**

> And I might actually make this a longer story if I can make a good reason for Gabriel leaving, sooooo...... anyone got some ideas?


End file.
